Eye injury can occur as a result of a variety of insults, including surgical interventions chemical exposure, trauma, infections or via foreign body injury to the eye. These injuries are very slow to heal, if they heal at all and the continuing injury is a portal for infection and other contamination that can lead to loss of visual acuity or blindness.